


Comunque vada

by kayejwrotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But I don't care, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I needed to find the love for my language again, M/M, it's short and there's no setting, soft, they are in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: Quando non c'è bisogno di parole.





	Comunque vada

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo bisogno di ritrovare l'amore per l'italiano di nuovo.  
> Gli ingranaggi scricchiolano, le dita sbagliano vocali e consonanti, plurali e generi, ma le parole scivolano direttamente dal cuore.  
> Fa bene al mio animo.
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter: @kayejwrotes

Comunque vada con te, non voglio spostarmi da qui.

E' un pensiero fragile, sottile, minaccia di sparire da un momento all'altro. Nient'altro che foschia nella luce dell'alba.

Eppure lui è tutto meno che fragile.

E' spalle forti, pelle liscia, sorrisi larghi e mani che sanno raccogliere il cuore di Hajime e racchiuderlo tutto. Stretto come un pugno, delicato come il battito d'ali di un uccellino.

Hajime non ama le costrinzioni, i legacci, le convenzioni, ma per Tooru questo ed altro. Il lucchetto l'ha chiuso, la chiave gettata da qualche parte in un passato così antico che non ricorda più.

Per lui tutto, perchè Tooru può chiedere tutto da lui.

Lui può. Lui che non è perfezione, ma crepe e macchie ed ammaccature. Perfetto nell'imperfetto.

Compagno e nemico, amante e rivale, amico ed altra metà dell'anima.

Tooru che è tutto, forza e fragilità, esempio e pari.

Tooru che piange come un bambino, che morde le labbra, digrigna i denti.

Tooru che non si arrende e spinge avanti, e avanti, e avanti ancora.

Tooru che non molla mai, che non sa quando è il momento di dire basta, di fermarsi.

Tooru che guarda al futuro, ma con la mano che stringe forte nel palmo quella di Hajime, sempre indietro di qualche passo, sempre lì a fissare quella schiena ampia in grado di farsi carico di tutto, ma che rischia di spezzarsi in mille frammenti con la minima pressione. Hajime sempre presente, mai lontano. Non dagli occhi, non dal cuore.

Hajime che comunque vada, sarà sempre lì pronto a raccogliere i pezzi e a rimetterli assieme, lontano dagli occhi di tutti, in un posto che è solo loro.

Il respiro ampio, il sorriso sulle labbra, i capelli morbidi sotto le dita.

Tooru apre gli occhi. Comunque vada, sempre insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie.


End file.
